It is known in the art relating to automotive seating comfort systems to install stand-alone heating, venting and/or lumbar systems within the seat as separate units. Such individual application of more than one comfort system into a seat can be difficult and time consuming.
Further, it is known in the art relating to automotive seating comfort systems to heat the seat by moving air over a heating element to warm the moving air and to subsequently heat the seat surface. This is inefficient as there may be heat loss in the moving air.
Furthermore, it is known in the art relating to automotive seating comfort systems to condition the air that passes through the ventilation system to cool the vehicle seat. This is also inefficient because it requires the use of a separate air conditioner in the comfort system. The air conditioning unit itself makes the comfort system costlier to manufacture and the use of the unit, once installed, requires a high input of energy.